Solos pero siempre juntos
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: Yuuto y Haruna están en el orfanato, y por alguna razón Haruna esta evitando a su hermano ¿Que tendrá que hacer Yuuto para restablecer su vinculo fraternal? ONE-SHOT


_**SOLOS PERO SIEMPRE JUNTOS**_

**P.O.V Yuuto**

No hay forma de que pueda entender que es lo que está pasando. Simplemente no puedo entenderlo. Hasta hace nada estábamos bien ahora ella no quiere ni verme. Cuando nuestros padres murieron en aquel accidente ella se convirtió en mi razón de vivir y yo me convertí en su protector, el que siempre la cuidaba, y así hemos sido durante todo el año que hemos permanecido en el orfanato, siendo siempre el consuelo del otro. Pero ahora no sé que es lo que ha podido pasar. Mi hermana pequeña ha empezado a no hacerme caso, me evita siempre que nos encontramos.

No estoy acostumbrado a no entender las cosas, por eso cuando algo así me pasa me desahogó jugando al futbol con los demás niños del orfanato. El futbol era algo que siempre me ha gustado, recuerdo que solía jugar con mi padre y me enseñó muchas cosas, gracias a eso todavía no he conocido a nadie que me haya superado en el juego.

-¡Muy bien, Yuuto!-me gritó uno de mi equipo después de haber anotado un gol en la portería. Sonreí orgulloso y feliz, el futbol siempre me hacia olvidar todos los males y me levantaba el animo.

En eso diviso a mi hermana observando disimuladamente el partido junto a otras niñas, me apuesto lo que sea a que estaban hablando de muñecas, se me hace extraño en parte, a mi hermana nunca le han interesado las muñecas. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz al verla, hacia mucho tiempo que no venia a verme jugar. Quizá sea una buena oportunidad para poder estar un rato con ella y preguntarle porque no me había estado haciendo ni caso, seguro que es una tontería y nos reiremos juntos de ello.

-¡Haruna!-la llamé moviendo un brazo para que me viera-¡Vamos, ven! ¡Juega con nosotros!-la invité con una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara, no puedo ocultar mis ganas de que juegue conmigo un partido.

Haruna quedó mirándome un momento pero luego se apresuró en ignorarme e irse de allí. Me quedé sorprendido por aquella acción, tanto que mi mano seguía levantada pero la fui bajando poco a poco. Miré a mis compañeros preguntándoles si entendían algo y ellos solo me respondieron encogiéndose de hombros o negando con la cabeza.

"No voy a darme por vencido"-pensé convencido. Cogí el balón de futbol que se encontraba en mis pies y corrí detrás de ella. Pude adelantarla en su trayectoria y me paré delante de ella obligándola a detenerse también.

No me lo pensé dos veces, le sonreí amigablemente y le ofrecí el balón.

-Vamos a jugar-le dije manteniendo el balón frente a ella, ofreciéndoselo-¿Quieres ser defensa? ¿O prefieres jugar de centrocampista como yo?

Ella no contestó a mis preguntas, solo se quedó mirando el balón durante algunos minutos pero en seguida aparto la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Eh?-murmuré confundido por aquella actitud-Bueno, si no quieres ser defensa ni centrocampista puedes ser delantera o portera. Podemos hablarlo con los demás.

-No quiero jugar-respondió ella sin mirarme con una voz clara y baja. Me sorprendí por aquella respuesta, ella nunca se ha negado a jugar un partido conmigo, o por lo menos siempre estaba presente observándome o cuidándome cuando me lesionaba.

-¿Por qué? Creía que a ti también te gustaba el futbol-dije en un intento de que reconsiderara su decisión, ella no pensaba en el futbol tanto como yo pero si lo disfrutábamos de igual manera.

-Y me gusta…-me aseguró todavía evitando el contacto ocular-…pero no quiero jugar ahora…

-No lo entiendo, nunca te has negado a jugar un partido conmigo ¿Es que te duele algo?-pregunté preocupado recordando que hace poco que se ha recuperado de un dolor de estomago

-No me duele nada…-me aseguró Haruna. Otra vez me estaba evitando mirarme a los ojos, no me gusta nada eso ¿Por qué no puede mirarme a la cara? Veo que da por finalizada la discusión al intentar pasar por mi lado pero yo no pienso permitirlo.

-¡Espera!-le dije cogiendo su muñeca parando bruscamente su marcha-¡Tu no te vas hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa!

Haruna parece que se asustó con mi tono de voz y mi repentino cambio de humor, aunque no era nada repentino, llevo muchos días tratando de convencerla a que jugáramos juntos a lo que fuera, pero no había forma de que me hiciera caso. He intentado ser amable con ella y solo he recibido a cambio la indiferencia. Una que no merezco porque no le he hecho nada.

-¡Suéltame!-me exigió forcejeando para liberarse de mi agarré pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar que se escapara. Solté el balón dejando que cayera al suelo y rodara a un lado nuestro para poder sujetarle la otra muñeca con la que intentaba liberar a la otra.

-¡Dime que te pasa! ¡Llevas tiempo ignorándome!-exploté atrayendo la mirada de todos nuestros compañeros pero ninguno se atrevía a entrometerse entre nosotros.-¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¡¿Es que alguien se ha metido contigo? ¡¿Te han amenazado?-pregunté recordando que no hace mucho tuve que defender a Haruna de un niño mayor que estaba metiéndose con ella.

-¡No! ¡No se trata de eso!-su voz iba bajando de volumen al contrario que la mía que iba aumentando presa de la ansiedad y la frustración.

-¡Pues dímelo!-exigí separando las muñecas hacia los lados y enfrentando nuestras miradas, tratando de poder leer lo que me decían sus ojos. Creo que ella pudo ver mis intenciones, sabe que si la miro a los ojos puedo saber perfectamente cuando me está mintiendo. Se revolvió desesperada tratando de liberarse, yo conseguía retenerla pero no sé por cuanto tiempo sobretodo porque estaba más pendiente de ver su expresión que de apresarla.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Yuuto!-me gritó con miles de lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas. Me quedé completamente tieso y ella aprovechó ese momento para liberarse de mi agarre para salir corriendo.

Solo pude quedarme mirando como se alejaba, con mi mano levantada levemente hacia ella. Pude notar como mis compañeros seguían mirándome, supongo que se debatían entre hablarme o no meterse. Desde luego se optó por la segunda opción cuando uno de ellos gritó quien quería ocupar el puesto de delantero, la respuesta no se hizo esperar y reanudaron el juego sin mí.

-Haruna…¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-me pregunté a mi mismo sin poder comprender la situación.-Tu nunca…me has llamado por mi nombre-volví a murmurar claramente afectado por el simple hecho de que mi hermana pequeña me haya llamado por mi nombre ¿Dónde ha quedado el "Onii-chan"? No me ha tratado con la familiaridad de siempre, sino como si fuera un desconocido.-¿Es que has dejado de quererme?-aquella pregunta hizo que se me dispararan todas las alarmas.

Y como si de una alarma de incendios se tratara…

-¡DE ESO NADA!-grité tan fuerte que hice que varios niños que se encontraban cerca dieran un bote del susto. Me lancé a la carrera yendo detrás de Haruna. La divisé a unos metros de distancia, aun corriendo.-¡HARUNA, QUIETA AHÍ!-grité sin poder controlarme mientras con mi velocidad conseguía alcanzarla

Ella miró atrás y al verme tan cerca, a punto de atraparla, dio un grito de sorpresa y aumentó su velocidad dejándome atrás.

-¡OYE, TU, VUELVE AQUÍ!-le exigí completamente fuera de mi, quería respuestas y no la iba a dejar en paz hasta recibirla-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE HUYES?

-¡¿Y TU PORQUE ME PERSIGUES?-era una pregunta muy tonta y hasta eso sabe ella pero yo no me paré a pensar en esos detalles, tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para preocuparme por pequeñeces.

-¡PUES PORQUE ESTÁS HUYENDO!-respondí sin poder evitarlo pero aquello me mosqueó todavía mas. Creo que daba mucho miedo porque cuando mi hermana echaba la mirada atrás para mirarme solo ponía una cara de horror y trataba de aumentar la velocidad para escaparse de mí. Pero de los dos yo siempre he sido el más rápido. Solo era cuestión de tiempo a que ella se cansara y le diera alcance.

Pero para mi sorpresa, Haruna fue llevada por los aires. Una de las monitoras la había cogido en brazos, en realidad no le presté mucha atención. Cuando la levantó y llegué solo pude saltar tratando de alcanzarla.

-Ey, ey, ey, ¿Qué te pasa, Yuuto-kun?-preguntó la monitora para luego sorprendiéndose cuando Haruna la rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas-¿Haruna-chan?

-¡Sensei! ¡Por favor, bájela!-le rogué estirando el delantal que llevaba-¡Tengo que hablar con ella!

-Haruna-chan…-la llamó la monitora acariciándole la cabeza-Tu hermano quiere hablar contigo…

Haruna negó energéticamente con la cabeza y se escondió en su hombro, me quedé completamente impactado. Ahora no solo me ignoraba sino que usaba a los adultos para evitar que le diera alcance.

-Me duele la barriga…-la escuché decir. Me quedé perplejo ante esa excusa ¡si acaba de decirme que no le dolía nada! Está mintiendo, seguro. Lo hace para no tener que hablar conmigo pero ¿Por qué lo hace? Soy su hermano, no debería evitarme así, sin ningún motivo.

-Oh, creí que ya te habías puesto buena-dijo la monitora sin parar de acariciarle la cabeza

-¡Está mintiendo!-salté sin poder evitarlo-¡Lo hace para no hablar conmigo!

-Yuuto-kun, lo siento, pero tu hermana no se encuentra bien-dijo ella inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos

-¡Que no es verdad! ¡No le duele nada!-grité dando saltos

-Voy a acostarla un rato, si se encuentra mejor podrás jugar con ella-y sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándome ahí plantado con cara de bobo ¿es que hoy es el día de pasar de Yuuto? Pues bien, si no es por las buenas por las malas tendrá que ser.

El resto del día me la pase pegado a la ventana del cuarto de las niñas, vigilando cuan zorro al conejo. Haruna estuvo durante una hora tumbada en su cama hasta que se levantó y se puso jugar sola en el suelo con canicas.

-"Sabia que estaba mintiendo"-pensé a modo de auto-felicitarme aunque poco me duró ya que Haruna me pilló in fraganti y cerró las cortinas dejándome con una bonita vista blanca

Aquella noche me mantuve despierto todo lo que pude, aunque no puedo negar que me caía de sueño. No ha sido buena idea ponerme a jugar al futbol después de espiar a Haruna, pero estaba tan enfadado que solo podía pensar en patear el balón para dejar salir mis frustraciones. Estuve jugando por tres largas horas y solo me detuve cuando mis compañeros acabaron rendidos, incapaces de seguir mi ritmo. Pero yo seguía enfadado, no había conseguido calmarme, así que me fui del campo y me puse a jugar yo solo con el balón en la parte trasera del orfanato hasta que por obligación las monitoras me obligaron a abandonar el juego y a entrar dentro porque se había hecho muy tarde, tanto que ya no estaba el sol.

Lo cierto es que no me di cuenta de lo agotado que estaba hasta que me di un baño y me comí mi cena en el comedor del orfanato. Eché de menos a Haruna también a esa hora, siempre cenábamos juntos pero ahora ella estaba a unas mesas más delante de mí con dos de sus amigas a cada lado, había pensado en sentarme cerca de ella, si no a su lado pues frente suyo pero como si todas sus amigas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo la rodearon no dejando ningún asiento cerca de ella donde pudiera sentarme. Solo pude resignarme y sentarme con los demás niños, con la furia reflejada en mi cara. Esto había ido demasiado lejos, yo no era cualquier niño que podía tratar de esa manera, no soy su amigo ¡Soy su hermano! Se supone que somos familia y debemos estar unidos, sobretodo ahora que papá y mamá ya no están con nosotros.

A pesar de sentir el cansancio por todo mi cuerpo me levanté de mi cama, miré para los lados viendo a todos los demás niños durmiendo placidamente en sus literas, sonreí satisfecho, esas intensas horas de futbol los había dejado para el arrastre, no creo que me oigan irme. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí con cuidado tratando de no llamar la atención, delante de mi había un largo pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de las niñas, donde dormía mi hermanita.

Me moví tientas en la oscuridad, palpando las paredes y esquivando algunos muebles que había en el pasillo. Apenas podía ver, no me atreví a encender la luz ni siquiera quise traerme una linterna por si acaso alguna de las monitoras estaban haciendo la ronda de vigilancia por los pasillos. No sé porque pero los niños mas mayores tienen la rara costumbre de colarse en la habitación de las niñas mayores por las noches cuando ellas están durmiendo.

Logré llegar a donde quería, comprobé si era la habitación de las niñas palpando el letrero hecho de madera cuyas letras estaban hundidas en ella, por la forma deduje que ponía "Niñas" de ser el cuarto de las mayores pondría "Chicas". Abrí la puerta con cuidado y entré lo mas silenciosamente que pude, no todas han estado jugando al futbol y alguna tenía el sueño ligero. Si se despertaban y me veían allí seguramente se pondrían a chillar, en una clara imitación a las mayores, las monitoras vendrían y me sacarían de allí con la promesa de un castigo, como por ejemplo dejarme sin recreo hasta la próxima semana. Era algo arriesgado, sin recreo no podía jugar al futbol, y eso ya era demasiado…pero por mi hermana correré cualquier riesgo.

Caminé despacio por la habitación tocando con mis manos las cabeceras de madera de las literas, allí estaban grabados los nombres de las que dormían allí. Haruna dormía en la cama de abajo porque ya se cayó una vez cuando quiso dormir en la parte de arriba, sufriendo un chichón por dos semanas.

Cuando localicé su cama, palpé el colchón hasta encontrarla a ella, acurrucada entre las sabanas con la respiración pausada y tranquila. Con cuidado me fui acostando a su lado, la acogí entre mis brazos con dulzura. Me olvidé por un momento de que había venido para hablar con ella, pero la había echado mucho de menos, no me había dejado acercarme a ella.

Mi pelo, al estar suelto, cayó por mi cara y acarició la nariz de mi hermana. Ella se movió arrugando la frente para luego dar un estornudo, parpadeó adormilada y de pronto alzó su mirada hacia mí. Al principio ella me miró confundida, supongo porque pensaba que a lo mejor estaba soñando. Pero sus ojos se fueron agrandando cuando se fue dando cuenta que yo no era ningún sueño.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-le dije en voz baja poniendo su mano en su boca cuando la vi con toda la intención de gritar-¡No grites!

Haruna se revolvió tratando de liberarse de mi agarre

-¡Haruna, necesito que me lo digas!-le dije angustiado-¡Dime porque ya no me quieres! ¡¿Por qué ya no quieres jugar conmigo? ¡¿Por qué ya ni siquiera quieres hablarme? ¡Dímelo, por favor!

-¡Suelta!-gimió ella retorciéndose-

-¡No, hermanita, no!

-¡Déjame! ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!-gritó cuando tuvo la oportunidad. De pronto todas las niñas de la habitación encendieron las lamparitas que había al lado de sus camas. Palidecí al ver varias caras somnolientas y enfadadas.

-¡Un niño en el cuarto de las niñas!-gritó una cubriéndose con la sabana

-¡A él!-gritó otra lanzándome la almohada que me dio de lleno en la cara. No me había dolido pero por la fuerza con la que la lanzó dejaba claro que las cosas iban a ponerse feas. Y no me equivoqué, después de la primera almohada vino otra, acto seguido otra, y de pronto me vi siendo atacado por varias almohadas que caían encima de mí como una lluvia de pelotas.

-¡Deja a Haru-chan!-me gritó una lanzándome un peluche

Cuando quise darme cuenta, mi hermanita no estaba conmigo, no sé como lo había hecho pero se había escurrido de entre mis brazos y ahora estaba escondida detrás de una de sus amigas mientras era abrazada por otra.

-¡SENSEI!-gritaron todas a la vez, aquellas voces chillonas y agudas estando por separadas ya eran insoportables, actuando todas juntas sentía que me reventaba la cabeza ¿Cómo pueden las niñas escucharse entre ellas? ¿Y como es que a Haruna no le duele la cabeza como a mí? ¿Será que los gritos de las niñas no les hacen daño a otras niñas? Seguro que es un arma letal para los niños.

-¡Yuuto-kun!-gritó una voz adulta que entró en la habitación, que consiguió que la lluvia de almohadas cesara. Aunque lo agradecí pude reconocer que aquella voz no era para nada de niño, su sombra se proyecto en mi tragándose la mía propia, dejando claro que esa persona me sacaba por lo menos cinco o seis cabezas. Sudando frío me fui dando la vuelta para encarar a aquella persona.

-Sensei…-musité mirándola pero con la cabeza agachada. Pero de pronto me vi elevado por los aires, la sensei me había levantado del suelo sujetándome por la parte de arriba de mi pijama. Me empecé a retorcer queriendo liberarme de ella, no podía irme ahora ¡Haruna todavía no me había dicho nada!

-¡Eres un niño muy revoltoso, Yuuto-kun!-me regañó ella sujetándome con fuerza impidiéndome escapar

-¡No, sensei por favor!-me revolví mucho mas que antes esperando conseguir que sus brazos aflojaran el agarre pero no hubo manera-¡Haruna! ¡Haruna! ¡Haruna!-grité desesperado todavía luchando por mi libertad y queriendo ir con mi hermana, pero mi fuerza no pudo contra de la sensei.

Me sacó de la habitación y una vez cerró la puerta, dejé de luchar. Haruna no había dicho nada ni había hecho nada solo había permanecido con las otras niñas, ignorando mis esfuerzos por ir a su lado ¡¿Por qué, maldición? ¡¿Por qué? No pude evitar sollozar al sentir un terrible dolor en mi pecho y un incesante picor en mis ojos.

-Bien, Yuuto-kun, vamos a hablar-dijo de pronto mi sensei, no me había fijado en que momento me había dejado de pie en el suelo, miré sin ganas para los lados viendo que no estaba en la habitación de los niños sino en el despacho de la sensei, o como nosotros decimos "la sala de castigo para los niños malos"

Ella me hizo una señal con la mano para que me sentara en la silla que había frente a su mesa, obedecí sin rechistar y con la mirada baja mientras ella hizo lo mismo con otra silla que había en el otro lado de la mesa.

-Yuuto-kun…¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-me preguntó sin rodeos-Nunca te habías escapado antes de tu habitación por la noche y no creo que seas sonámbulo

-¿Que es ser sonámbulo?-pregunté aunque en realidad la respuesta me daba mas bien igual

-Bueno, eso no es el punto. Yuuto-kun ¿Por qué has ido al cuarto de las niñas?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos

No sé si fue por la fuerza de la mirada de la sensei o si fue ese extraño dolor en el pecho pero el incesante picor de mis ojos se hizo más fuerte, y de pronto noté como algo húmedo y caliente pasaba por mis mejillas. Me llevé mis manos a la cara y las noté húmeda ¡¿Estoy llorando? ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo nunca he llorado!

-Yuuto-kun…¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?-me preguntó ella con preocupación, quise decirle que yo no estaba llorando, que eso eran solo que había bebido mucha agua y estaba lleno pero las imágenes de la cara de mi hermana evitándome y mirándome como si me tuviera miedo o se sintiera decepcionada agudizaba ese dolor en mi pecho.

-¡Es Haruna! ¡Mi hermana!-grité estallando en llanto-¡No sé que le pasa conmigo! ¡Ya no me habla! ¡Ya no quiere jugar conmigo! ¡Ni siquiera quiere que vayamos juntos al comedor!

-Yuuto-kun…-murmuró ella levantándose de su asiento y acariciándome el pelo

-¡Cuando no me hace caso…sniff…y-y no juega conmigo sniff sniff…m-me d-duele aquí!-le dije dándome golpes en el pecho tratando de que de esa manera ese terrible dolor se fuera a ir-¡Ella snifff juega con todos…p-pero ya no está conmigo sniff…! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por que me duele?

-Yuuto-kun…no estás enfermo si eso es lo que te preocupa…lo que tu sientes es añoranza-me dijo ella con una dulzura propia de una madre

-Sniff…n-no sé que es eso…sniff sniff-gemí son poder controlar mis lágrimas

-Lo que te pasa es que tu quieres mucho a tu hermana ¿verdad?-ante aquella pregunta solo pude asentir con la cabeza entre hipos y lágrimas-Y cuando ella no te hace caso…te duele aquí-afirmó tocando mi pecho con su dedo-Por eso, echas de menos que ella esté contigo y te mire, que te mire solo a ti, eso es añoranza

-Sensei…¿es que Haruna ha dejado de quererme?-pregunté con mucho miedo de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, interpreté su mirada de asombro como la afirmación y empecé a derramar más lagrimas-¡¿Es porque he pasado mas tiempo jugando al futbol que estando con ella? ¡¿O porque me comí su flan? ¡Sensei! ¡¿Que tengo que hacer para que Haruna vuelva a quererme? ¡Quiero volver a ser el hermano mayor de Haruna!

-Yuuto-kun, Yuuto-kun-me dijo ella limpiándome las lágrimas-Haruna-chan no puede dejar de quererte, es imposible…

-Pero ya no me llama "Onii-chan" como hace siempre, no quiere que siga siendo su hermano…-lloré completamente desesperado

-Confía en mi, Yuuto-kun, es imposible que Haruna-chan deje de quererte. Te adora. Siempre está presumiendo de lo bueno y atento que es su hermano mayor, de lo mucho que la cuida y de lo bueno que es en el futbol.

-¿D-De verdad? ¿Haruna dice esas cosas de mi?-dije entre sollozos pero con una súbita alegría que había relajado ese dolor que sentía en el pecho

-Te lo digo de verdad, ella está orgullosa de ser tu hermana

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me hace caso?-pregunté volviendo a sentir ese dolor en mi pecho-Ella dice que no le duele nada, tampoco la ha molestado nadie. Solo está así conmigo ¿Por que?

-No puedo responderte a eso, Haruna-chan no ha hablado con nadie de este tema, ni siquiera conmigo. Si quieres mañana por la mañana hablaremos los tres juntos para saber que es lo que pasa y como ponerle solución ¿te parece bien?

No estuve conforme con esa solución, Haruna no ha querido hablarme antes y no sé si con la presencia de la sensei iba a querer hacerlo, ella puede ser muy cabezota cuando quiere pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, al menos tengo una pequeña esperanza de poder solucionar las cosas de una vez.

La sensei me sonrió complacida y me acompañó a la habitación de los niños, cuando llegamos a mi cama, ella me arropó y me acarició las mejillas, las cuales seguían empapadas…todavía no he dejado de derramar lágrimas.

-Yuuto-kun, no llores más…todo se solucionara-trato de consolarme la sensei pero por alguna razón no podía evitarlo, luchana por retenerlas pero solo fluían y fluían y todavía sentía ese dolor en mi pecho, como si estuviera siendo aplastado y me costara respirar.

-Sensei…ya no tenemos a papá y a mamá-le dije mientras mis ánimos iban decayendo-Ellos se han ido…y no quiero que también se vaya Haruna ¿Quién la cuidará? ¿Quién la defenderá de los niños que se metan con ella?

-Anímate, Yuuto-kun…nadie te quitará a tu hermana, la relación que tiene ella contigo nunca podrá romperse-y sin mas ella abandonó la habitación, para luego ser iluminado por un rayo

-Rayos…-pensé con la mirada completamente ida, observando la luz que emanaban los dichos rayos

No sé que quiso decir la sensei con eso, pero ni yo le pregunté ni ella me lo explicó. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en los terribles resultados que pasarían en la reunión de mañana iban mal ¿Y si ella no quería seguir siendo mi hermana? La sensei dijo que ella presumía de tenerme de hermano mayor pero ¿y si se ha cansado de mi? Últimamente he estado demasiado concentrado jugando a futbol, puede que se haya sentido sola porque apenas he jugado con ella. Pero no puedo entenderlo, la invité a jugar partidos conmigo pero ella me rechazó. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve pensando pero cuanto mas lo hacía mas roto me sentía y casi sin darme cuenta, hundí mi cara en la almohada ahogando un berrido desesperado mezclado con miles de lágrimas que no tardaron nada en empaparla. Nuestros padres ya no estaban, si Haruna dejaba de quererme entonces me quedaría solo, no puedo soportar la idea de que ella también me deje. Desde que papá y mamá murieron yo fui fuerte por ella, no quise volver a llorar porque sino ella se pondría muy triste. Quería verla sonreír siempre pero ahora…ahora…

-Onii-chan…-abrí los ojos sorprendido ante ese nombre dirigido a mí. Levanté rápidamente la mirada y la vi ahí, de pie al lado de mi cama con su almohada entre sus brazos y los ojos llorosos. Sin poder evitarlo di un brincó y me senté en la cama.

-Haruna…-murmuré sorprendido de verla ahí, no la he oído llegar ¿hace cuanto que está ahí?

-¿Te duele?-me preguntó tocando mis mejillas de forma suave, no pude evitar mirarla confundido por aquella pregunta-¿Te ha hecho daño que te dieran con las almohadas?-Ella me ha visto llorando…y cree que lo hago porque las almohadas me han hecho daño. Le respondí negando con la cabeza y ella bajo la mirada tímidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Haruna?-pregunté casi sin pensar, es que no tenía ni idea de que preguntarle y eso que tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle pero no sabia por donde empezar

-Tengo miedo…-me susurró

-¿Miedo de que?-de pronto un rayo iluminó la habitación y vi a Haruna lanzar un gritillo ahogado y taparse las orejas con la almohada-¿Haruna?

-Onii-chan..,sniff… onegai…deja que duerma contigo sniff

No sé si fue por instinto o porque me emocioné al oírle pedirme eso, pero sin mediar palabra hice un hueco en la cama y abrí las sabanas, invitándola a acostarse a mi lado. Ella se subió y gateó hacia mí. Se recostó en mi pecho todo lo pegadita que pudo y yo no pude evitar abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Quería tenerla para mi solo, todos la han tenido mucho tiempo, ahora la quería para mí, solo mía, mía, mía.

-Haruna ¿a que le tienes miedo?-pregunté sin soltarla de mi abrazo

-A los rayos…

-¿Los rayos?-levante la cabeza sorprendido-Tú nunca le has tenido miedo a los rayos ¿no recuerdas lo que nos decía mamá? Nos decía que los rayos se tragaban la oscuridad y espantaban a los monstruos

-Pero los rayos se la llevaron a ella y a papá-murmuró apretando su mano contra mí al sentir como un nuevo rayo iluminaba la estancia. La miré sorprendido pero no supe darle palabras de consuelo, un rayo hizo que se estrellase el avión donde iban papá y mamá, decirle a Haruna que no se asustara era pedirle demasiado. Me dediqué a acariciarle la cabeza en una muestra de cariño y comprensión.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero estaba demasiado cómodo de tenerla cerca de nuevo como para que las palabras salieran de mis labios. Pero si no lo hacia probablemente cuando se despejara el cielo ella volvería a ignorarme, tengo que hablar las cosas lo antes posible.

-Haruna…-la llame separándome un poco de ella pero sin apartar mis manos de sus bracitos. Ella negó con la cabeza y se pegó a mi-Haruna tenemos que hablar-le dije para luego volver a separarla de mi

-No quiero…-murmuró mirándome con carita lastimera

-Haruna…¿es que ya no me quieres?-le pregunté directamente, ella me miró sorprendida y luego negó energéticamente con la cabeza

-No es eso-me dijo con voz segura-Te quiero mucho, Onii-chan…

No pude evitar sonreír como un tonto al oírla decirme que me quiere, la estreché contra mí en un arrebato de cariño y ese extraño dolor en el pecho se estaba yendo.

-Si me quieres ¿Por qué me tratas mal?

-No te trato mal…

-Si lo haces, me pongo muy triste cuando pasas por mi lado y ni me miras, o que cuando te invitó a jugar al futbol te vayas con las niñas a jugar con muñecas cuando a ti no te gustan las muñecas

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes…pero me gustaría que me dijeras el porque, quiero saber porque me has hecho pasar por esto

-Es que quería dejar de quererte

Sentí como aquel horrible dolor se presenta de nuevo pero con mas fuerza que antes ante aquellas palabras dichas por Haruna, nuevamente sentí ese desagradable picor en los ojos y unas terribles ganas de volver a llorar como un bebé se hizo presente. Volví a estrecharla contra mi, en parte para tenerla cerca y otra para que no viera lo mucho que me había dolido esas palabras.

-Es que…he oído a la sensei que hay una familia que quiere adoptarte-me sorprendí cuando dijo eso, me quede mirando el vacío de la habitación mientras sentía que ella empezaba a temblar-Pero que solo quieren quedarse contigo, Onii-chan, que no van a llevarnos a los dos.

Esa declaración de horrorizó, es cierto que quería una familia, pero la quería con Haruna. Cuando nos trajeron aquí al morir papá y mamá, las monitoras nos dijeron que iban a cuidarnos y a conseguirnos una nueva familia, yo siempre he dado por hecho de que nos adoptarían a Haruna y a mi juntos, nunca pensé que fuera por separado ¡Los adultos son monstruosos! ¡Dicen que nos darán una nueva familia pero nos separaran a mi hermana y a mí! Si eso es así no quiero tener una familia nueva, quiero quedarme con Haruna. Puedo cuidarla, siempre la he defendido de todo, puedo hacerlo.

-Por eso-me siguió contando Haruna-Quise dejar de quererte, Onii-chan, papá y mamá ya no están y todavía les echo de menos. Y si ahora te vas tú, me quedaré sola. Por eso si dejo de quererte no me pondré triste cuando tengas que irte.

-Haruna-entonces no soy el único que ha estado pasando miedo, ella también ha estado sufriendo por mi ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Soy su hermano, los hermanos deben saber estas cosas sin que se las digan-Es difícil dejar de querer a alguien

-Si…-gimió ella

-¿Sabes? No quiero que dejes de quererme, estos días lo he pasado muy mal pensando que me odiabas. Pensaba que no te ponía demasiada atención

-No es cierto, tu siempre estas vigilándome-me regañó por haber pensado así-Yo nunca podría odiarte, Onii-chan, no puedo hacerlo

-Oye, Haruna, no puedo prometerte que no nos vayan a separar-sé que no lo había dicho con mucho tacto pero tenía que ser sincero con ella, yo no podía hacer nada contra las decisiones de los adultos. Aunque lo detestara no podía impedir que nos separaran, aunque huyéramos no tendríamos a donde ir. Sin familia, sin nada mas que ese orfanato como único refugio. Ella me miró llorosa y negó con la cabeza no queriendo aceptar eso-Pero lo que si puedo prometerte es que iré a buscarte.

Ella levantó su brillante mirada hacia mí, encontrando esperanza en ellas.

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase, ni lo que tenga que hacer. Haré lo imposible para que volvamos a estar juntos, a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Si tengo que torturar a mi nuevo padre pues lo haré, si tengo que ser malo lo haré también.

-Onii-chan…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees en lo que dice tu hermano mayor?-le pregunté con una sonrisa que solo le dedico a ella

-Si…¡Si! ¡te quiero mucho, Onii-chan!-me gritó abrazándome mas fuerte y yo devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Si, no me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. Haruna y yo no íbamos a estar separados, iré en su busca y viviremos los dos juntos. Y estoy seguro de que el futbol puede ayudarme con ese asunto.

**Fin del P.O.V Yuuto**

-¿Todo solucionado?-preguntó una voz de mujer

-Si, ya no pasa nada-respondió otra voz femenina entrando en la habitación que ocupaban los niños y acercándose a la cama donde dormían los dos hermanos, abrazándose fuertemente.

-¿No cree que deberíamos llevar a Haruna-chan a su cama?

-No, déjala que se quede con Yuuto-kun-sonrió mientras miraba a los dos niños, que se movían en sueños, sonriendo y buscando el calor del otro-Parecen felices

-Pero…va en contra de las normas que un niño y una niña duerman juntos

-Yo no veo nada-dijo con falsa inocencia-¿Tu ves algo?

La otra mujer se rió suavemente

-Creo que tengo algo en el ojo-dijo frotándoselo mientras reía

-Por hoy dejémosles con la inocencia intacta. Cuando Kidou-sama venga a recoger a Yuuto-kun tendremos que animar todo lo que podamos a Haruna-chan

-Pero ella también ha sido solicitada por la familia Otonashi…

-Tener familia o no da igual si no estas con la persona con la que de verdad quieres estar-se agachó a la altura del oído del niño-Yuuto-kun nunca te rindas, recuerda que la relación que mantienes con Haruna-chan jamás podrá ser rota.

Y sin más las dos mujeres abandonaron la habitación dejando a los niños sumidos en su sueño

-No te preocupe, sensei, no me rendiré-contesto en voz baja el pequeño Yuuto, dejando ver sus ojos rojos reluciendo en la oscuridad...

**FIN**

Mi primer fic de estos dos hermanos tan kawaiis *o*. Quise hacer un fic de una relación amorosa de ellos dos pero se me ocurrió este cuando pensé como habrá sido la vida diaria de Kidou y Haruna en el orfanato y como se sentían.

Quizá en algún momento haga un fic de estos dos con contenido incesto…si, lo siento, no puedo evitar emparejar a estos dos (y para que mentir? Me gusta donde haya incesto *¬*) Pero dar una oportunidad a ese pequeño fic y dejad review.

Muchas gracias

Chao Ling-Yin


End file.
